Nigel Hitchcock
Nigel Hitchcock (born Nigel Hichcock in Rustington, England, 4 January 1971) is an English jazz saxophonist. video:Brandon Allen Sextet perform live at Hideaway video:Nigel Hitchcock presenting the Custom Z Soprano Saxophones Hichcock began to play alto sax at the age of eight8. In 1982 he and his elder brother Clive joined the National Youth Jazz Orchestra. After one year Nigel took the lead alto chair for the next five years. During this time the orchestra toured with different musicians such as Vic Damone, Buddy Greco and Al Martino. At the age of 16 Hichcock moved to London and began his career as a session musician and also had recorded TV jingles, movie soundtracks, and pop solos. In 1989 he joined the contemporary saxophone quartet Itchy Fingers. The band toured Europe and South-East Asia for 18 months. With Itchy Fingers Hichcock received three jazz awards: the Schlitz award for rising star, the Cleo Laine Personal Award for best young musician, and the Pat Smythe Trust award. He left the band to continue as a pop and session musician. Nigel has performed with many artists including Tom Jones, Wet Wet Wet, Beverley Craven, Ray Charles, Robbie Williams, and Mark Knopfler and has released his solo album "Snake Ranch Sessions". Discography Pop *Swing Out Sister/ Somewhere Deep in the Night - Universal UICE-1010/ 2001 *Jamiroquai/ A Funk Odyssey - Sony 5040692 2001 *Joe Cocker / No Ordinary World - EMI - 1999 *Gary Barlow / 12 Months 11 Days - BMG - 1999 *Richard Ashcroft / "Money To Burn"/BMG - 1999 *Boyzone / Shooting Star - Polydor 5691672 1998 *Kym Mazelle / Young Hearts Run Free - EMI CDEM 488 - 1998 *Lutricia McNeal / "Someone Loves You Honey" - Wildstar CDWild9 - 1998 *Spice Girls / Lady is a Vamp - 1998 *Spice Girls+Echo & the Bunnymen / England Forever - London LONCD 414 - 1998 *Robbie Williams / "Let Me Entertain You" - Chrysalis CDCHS 5080 - 1998 *Brand New Heavies / Close to You - 1997 *Shane Richie / The Album - Polygram TV 539 495-2 - 1997 *Shakatak / Let The Piano Play - CD INZ 5 - 1997 *Ray Charles / Strong Love Affair - Qwest 9362-46107-2 - 1996 *Hue & Cry / Jazz not jazz - Linn akd057 - 1996 *Kavana / Crazy Chance - Virgin 7243 89351828 - 1996 *Adiemus / Songs of the sanctuary - Virgin vjcp-25180 - 1995 *Alejandro Sanz / 3 - wea 0630 10122-2 - 1995 *Boo Radleys / "Wake Up Boo!" - Creation CRECD179 - 1995 *Cher / It's a mans world - wea 0630-12670-2 - 1995 *Linda Lewis / For Love Sake - Turpin tpn-1CD - 1995 *Take That / Nobody Else - RCA 74321 279092 - 1995 *Teenage Fanclub / Grand Prix - Creation CRECD173 - 1995 *Carleen Anderson / Nervous Breakdown - Circa 7243 8 9229127 - 1994 *Tom Jones / The lead and how to swing it - Interscope 6544926492 - 1994 *Rick Astley / Body & Soul - BMG 74321156332 - 1993 *Kate Bush / The Red Shoes - EMI 7243 8 27277 2 9 - 1993 *Right Said Fred / Sex and Travel - Tug SnogCD2 - 1993 *Kenny Thomas / Wait for me - Cooltempo 7243 8 27209 2 8 - 1993 *The Wonder Stuff / Construction for the Modern Idiot - Polydor 519894-2 - 1993 *The Beloved / Conscience - East-West 4509-91483-2 - 1992 *Magic Garden / Another Way - Blue Triangle 01 - 1992 *Jimmy Nail / Growing Up In Public - East-West 4509-90144-2 - 1992 *Swing Out Sister / Get in Touch with Yourself - Fontana 512241-2 - 1992 *Father Father / We are all so very happy - Go Discs 828 258-2 - 1991 *Moody Blues / Keys of the Kingdom - Polydor 849-443-2 - 1991 *The Pasadenas / Love Thing - CBS CD PASA 4 - 1990 *The Pasadenas/Elevate / Columbia - 467023.2 - 1990 *Sugarcubes / Here Today, Tomorrow Next Week! - One Little Indian tplp15CD - 1989 Jazz *Clark Tracey/ Stability - Linn Records AKD159 - 2001 *Colin Towns Mask Orchestra / Another Think Coming - Provocateur PVC1028 *Richard Niles / Club Deranged - Nucool NC0001 - 1999 *Franc O'Shea / Esprit - Alltone ALFO 003 - 1999 *Kate Dimbleby / Good Vibrations - Black Box BBJ1004 - 1998 *Don Weller Big Band / Live - 33 Records 33jazz032 - 1997 *Colin Towns Mask Orchestra / Nowhere & Heaven - Provocateur PVC 1013 - 1996 *Laurence Cottle / Live! - Jazzizit JITCD9504 - 1995 *Paul Spong / Holdin' On Big - Bat BBM 9501 - 1995 *Clark Tracey / Full Speed Sideways - 33 Records 33Jazz018 - 1994 *Guy Barker's Extravaganza / Isn't It? - Spotlite SPJ-CD 545 - 1993 *Laurence Cottle / Five Seasons - WAD CD 001 - 1992 *Claire Martin / Devil May Care - Linn AKD021 - 1993 *Masque (Niki Falzon) / Twilight Moods - MASQUE 9361 - 1992 *Itchy Fingers / Live - enja 6076 2 - 1991 *Sax Appeal / Flat out - HEP CD 2050 - 1991 *Tony Crombie & Friends / Renaissance - CDREN 001 - 1989 Other *Barbara Windsor / You've Got A Friend - Telstar TVCD3034 - 1999 *Chris Young / The Man Who Knew Too Little (soundtrack) - Varese Sarabande 5886 - 1997 *Sax Moods / Capture the spirit - Dino DINCD106 - 1995 *Michael Ball / One Careful Owner - Columbia 477280 2 - 1994 *Mark Isham / Cool World (movie soundtrack) - Varese Sarabande VSD-5382 - 1992 *London Symphony Orchestra / Classic Rock-Wind of Change - Columbia MoodCD19 - 1991 External links *Official website * * Category:Saxophonists